Masters Mastering Mastery
}} "Durkon"'s thrall triggers a memory of someone else calling someone "master". The vampires discuss how their hosts failings have made them suited for their current roles. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (also as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Thor (as doll) ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Aunt ◀ ▶ * Amyth ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Dwarf Defender with Black Beard ◀ ▶ * Dwarf Defender with Red Hair ◀ ▶ * Dwarf Defender with Black Skin ◀ ▶ * Janna ▶ * A Dwarf Defender Transcript Usher with Sandy Hair: Everything's ready, Master. "Durkon": Excellent. Thank you. Cut to Durkon's memory Janna: Master, as your humble apprentice, I would request permission to honor your nephew with a song I wrote for this holy occaision. Thirden: I've asked you not to call me, "Master," Janna. It's creepy. And you don't need anyone's approval to sing a song. Janna: Thank you Master! Ahem... Janna (singing): All honor to Durkon Thundershield Whose piety is unconcealed! Today, he becomes a cleric Which is impressive by any metric! Durkon (whispering): Och, Squeaky, she's terrible! Thirden (whispering): Of course! If she were any good, she wouldn't have anything to learn from me! Cut back to the Temple of Thor in Firmament. "Durkon": Exarch, if you're done scolding the architectural elements, we're moving on. Gontor: I'm sorry Master. Gontor: I just can't stand it when things aren't the way they're supposed to be. It's my host's fault. Gontor: This cretinous little dwarf in my head, he had his entire life laid out for him. Gontor: His parents went through the trouble to provide him with a career in the family business and an arranged marriage with a slightly more prosperous clan— Gontor: —and he threw it all away to go worship rocks! It makes me sick! "Durkon": I understand, Exarch, though my dwarf has the opposite problem. "Durkon": He seems to have lived his life as the mortal equivalent of a support beam, without ever satisfying his own desires. "Durkon": Even the memories of his most important days tend to be about other people! "Durkon": But if he were any good at getting the revenge he deserves, he wouldn't have anything to learn from me, I suppose. Gontor: See? We're perfect for our roles! You're a great leader, Master, and I'm a great follower! "Durkon": Ha! Yes. As it should be. beat Vampire with Long Hair: So... do we have any idea where we're going? Gontor: Why won't you get onboard with the "great leader" narrative alaready?!? Trivia * This is the first appearance of Janna, Thirden's apprentice bard. * Originally, the comic's title was "Followers Follow". However, after it was pointed out that it shared a title with another comic page, Rich Burlew decided to change the name.GiantITP Forum post by Rich Burlew There are, this decision notwithstanding, multiple comics with duplicate names. External Links * 1087}} View the comic * 532039}} View the discussion thread References